Icicle Minigun (PG3D)
This article describes a Pixel Gun 3D weapon. If you are looking for the same weapon in Pixel Gun World, see Icicle Minigun (PGW). |released = 10.2.0 |rateoffire = 98 |capacity = 50 |mobility = 110 (Mobility)/14 (Weight) 65 (Current Mobility) |cost = 55 |Level required = 9 |theme = Winter themed |attribute = |imagecaption = The Icicle Minigun in the Armory. |number = 140 }} The Icicle Minigun is a Primary weapon introduced in the 10.2.0 update. Appearance It is a blue minigun that has 4 ice barrels on the tip of the gun. It has a light blue sight, but that is unusable. Strategy Tips *Because the minigun can slow down enemies when they are hit, this makes the weapon useful for different scenarios: **The slowdown effect is very useful when dealing with enemies that use the Jetpack or Demon Stone. So don't be afraid to go duck hunting with the Icicle Minigun. **Use this on enemies trying to make a getaway. A few successful shots landed on a fleeing foe can keep them in range of your minigun and lower their chances of escape. **Also don't be afraid to use this weapon when dealing with enemies that are using their melee weapons. It will keep them away from you and prevent them from getting close to deal damage. *Use in medium range battles for the best range available to this weapon. At medium to close range combat, you have better chances of landing hits compared to if you were to fire at enemies from afar. * With a rather big ammo capacity per clip, you can fire for longer periods of time compared to other Primary weapons. * Use this weapon in small maps, since it's efficiency is nothing from long range. Counters *The Icicle Minigun suffers from range issues. While efficient at medium to close-range battles, it becomes less efficient when dealing with long-range battles. **Use this to your advantage by staying out of the minigun's range and making the enemy using it less likely to land hits on you. **Make sure to take out users of this weapon from longer ranges with Sniper weapons. *Never stay still if you find yourself fighting a user of this weapon. Constantly being on the move will lessen your chances of being even if in perfect range of the minigun. *Even if you're being slowed down, try and fight back to prevent death. *Due to the weight of the weapon, people who use this move generally slow, so pick them off with light, but powerful weapons. Recommended Maps * Christmas Town * Night Christmas Town * Christmas Dinner * Toy Factory Equipment Setups Equip a long range weapon. Trivia *The Icicle Minigun seems to share a small resemblance to the "XR-005 Hailstorm"' '''from the "Resistance" Series *It is the 3rd minigun added into the game, first being the Automatic Peacemaker and the second is the Laser Minigun. * Despite it have in the Slow Downs Targets attribute, It does not seem to affect the targets speed in any way *The Icicle Minigun's slowdown effect is somewhat similar to Natascha, a primary weapon for the Heavy from Valve's ''Team Fortress 2. Coincidentally, both are also labelled as Miniguns. *There is a glitch where you can get the ammo clip floating in mid-air, or not showing up at all. See image. *Due to its fast firing rate and ability to slow down players, it shows up often in "Top 10 Best Primaries" compilations. *in the 15.9.0 update, it was given the minigun attribute, making it have to take a short period of time to spin up in order for it to fire. Category:Weapons Category:Primary Category:Slows Down Target Category:Themed Category:Minigun Category:Automatic Category:Content in Both Games Category:Rare